Deux Lionnes pour un serpent
by Nikkie Astoria Rush
Summary: "Drago, sauve-moi", "Mais comment ? Je ne peux pas te sauver, tu es morte", "Non je suis encore là, regarde moi, touche moi, embrasse moi, tu verras que je suis toujours là", "Arrête de me faire croire que tu es encore vivante et que tu ne m'en veux pas, si tu savais comme je me sens coupable, je ne te mérite pas."
1. Epilogue

Jamais il n'avait passé une si bonne journée, le soleil caressait doucement sa peau et celle de sa Lionne, puis il se cachait derrière les nuages leur laissant un petit moment d'intimité.

Le vent leurs fouettait le visage, il aimait se sentir libre. Libre mais emprisonné aux sentiments qu'il ressentait pour la rouge et or. Il se sentait coupable, mais puisqu'il était devenu quelqu'un de bien, il enfouirait alors tous ces sentiments contradictoires au plus profond de lui, pour que personne ne soit blesser.

« Viens on va se poser, il fait chaud je vais boire » cria Drago pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle lui répondit qu'elle arriverait dans cinq minutes, sans se poser de questions il avait tourné le dos. Il ne se doutait pas du spectacle que la jeune fille allait lui proposer quant il se retournerait.

« Drago, regarde comme je suis haute, la vue est magnifique d'ici » s'époumona la Rouge et Or.

Le sang du Malfoy ne fit qu'un tour dans son cerveau et s'est complètement paniqué qu'il lui dit :

« Descends tu vas te faire mal.. »

« Mais Drago regarde je SAIS voler ! » elle lui répondit en faisant quelques acrobaties dans les airs.

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, oui cette fille il l'aimait, mais il en avait peur, il ne savait pas quoi faire et ça lui faisait peur, il redoutait tous ces nouveaux sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, quant il pouvait la contempler, la regarder rire, et l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. C'était devenu une habitude.

Soudain, une bourrasque de vent déstabilisa la Lionne, Drago s'étant retourné avait été interpelé par les cris de sa belle, néanmoins il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui pour amortir sa chute, et il fut le seul spectateur d'un terrible accident. Il approcha doucement du corps étendu à Terre de la Gryffondors, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Son sang se glaça quant il aperçu du sang coulant le long de sa tempe et qu'il se rendit compte que son cœur s'était arrêtait.

Ensuite ce fut le trou noir.

…

Voilà pour ce petit épilogue, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, je poste le premier chapitre d'ici la fin du week-end, je suis un peu nerveuse car toute nouvelle. Mais bon, j'espère pouvoir me faire une toute petite place dans Fanfiction. Et pour me faire plaisir, laissez moi une petite reviews, j'adore ça ! :D (enfin je pense que j'adore, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en avoir ! haha x))

Je vous aime déjà petits lecteurs ou lectrices bien sûre !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, bon week-end à tout le monde !

NAR, xoxo.


	2. Complications

Réponses aux (ou plutôt à LA review) :

**Audrey :** Merci beaucoup tu peux être fière tu es ma première revieweuse (je ne sais pas comment l'écrire mais tant pis..), j'ai tout fait en tout cas pour que ça reste confus dans votre esprit. J'espère que je réussis un minimum ! Tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps pour le nouveau chapitre car il était déjà écrit. Bonne lecture chère lectrice !

_**00h00 Salle Commune des Serpentards**_

**« Drago »** fit une voix lointaine.

**« Il faut que tu me sauves » **cria-t-elle.

Drago Malfoy, allongé dans son lit, venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Encore un de ces rêves complètement fous dans lesquels il était plongé depuis « l'accident ». Un accident qui avait en quelque sorte foutu sa vie en l'air. Depuis ce fameux accident qui s'était produit il y a de cela une semaine, il ne dormait plus, ne sortait plus, ne couchait plus, ne vivait plus. Il était en train de perdre une des personnes qui lui était le plus cher.

Oui il était amoureux. Ginny Weasley était brave, courageuse et loyale. Le jour où en voulant faire une mauvaise farce à son amie Hermione, elle s'était interposée, et le déclic avait eu lieu. Jamais une femme avant elle n'avait autant compté pour lui. Il se demandait même parfois comment il arrivait à lui rester fidèle depuis ces 8 derniers mois. Mais il l'a regardé dans les yeux et tous doutes disparaissaient.

Drago se rendormit finalement mais pas pour bien longtemps, cette fois ce ne fut pas un rêve, malgré qu'il maitrise très bien son pouvoir d'occlumencie il ne pouvait pas empêcher son maître de pénétrer son esprit lorsqu'il dormait, celui ne lui laissa qu'un seul message :

**« Tu à intérêt de sauver cette fille tu m'entends ? N'oublie pas cette foutue prophétie, ton père est bien placé pour savoir que je ne tolère aucun échec. » **

Son rire malsain se rependit dans tout le dortoir des garçons de septième année, Drago se releva maladroitement et tomba à la renverse, raide de fatigue. Il ne put même pas répondre aux regards interrogateurs de ses trois congénères et referma les yeux pour la dernière fois de la nuit, il ne les rouvrirait que le lendemain matin, devant un soleil qui percerait les rideaux verts de la pièce, lui donnant une allure chaleureuse et chaude.

Ce matin-là, après avoir pris une bonne douche, il remonta le long des couloirs du cachot, s'arrêtant devant la grille et souffla un bon coup, comme pour reprendre un peu de courage, le même courage qu'il avait laissé sur le bord de la table de chevet de sa lionne. Il savait que beaucoup de regards encore une fois se poseraient sur lui, que beaucoup de questions sans réponses fuseraient, on lui demanderait certainement de relater encore une fois le contexte de l'accident de la rouge et or, et cela il ne le voulait plus, il savait pertinemment qu'il était devenu faible en rencontrant sa nouvelle famille au sein de Poudlard, celle des Gryffondors.

Mais malgré les quelques bons sentiments qui l'envahissaient quant il était en leur présence, il restait un Malfoy. Digne, froid, noir, prétentieux, orgueilleux et tout un tas de défauts que les gens s'amusaient à lui donner non sans avoir de bonnes raisons soit dit en passant.

Il rentra dans la Grande Salle et comme il s'y attendait tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, et sans lever la tête comme à son habitude il alla rejoindre la table de ses autres frères et sœurs pour prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Des yeux se posèrent sur lui, et une nausée lui pris, il ne pouvait plus regarder dans les yeux cette fille qu'il aimait tant. Il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il ne pensait plus une seule seconde méritait son amour. Il s'assit finalement entre Harry et Ron. Les garçons lui posèrent une main réconfortante sur l'épaule en signe de compassion. Mais il se dégagea vivement, il détestait la compassion. C'était sa faute.

L'accident était sa faute, et depuis ce jour là rien n'allait plus, il ne reconnaissait plus personnes, même les serpents souvent si froids, observaient un masque de compassion. C'était une horreur de voir que les regards des autres lui disaient « ce n'est pas ta faute », mais il n'en savait rien, il ne savait pas comment c'était passé cet accident. Et la seule personne avec laquelle il aurait voulu en parler était plongée dans le coma. Un coma profond. Un coma tellement profond, que l'infirmière avait peur qu'il ne dure pour l'éternité. Plus cela aller, plus son rythme cardiaque ralentissait. Elle se battait contre la mort avec un acharnement remarquable. Un moment d'inattention et un accident trop vite arrivé.

**PDV Drago, à l'infirmerie, 4h00.**

Je reconnaissais là ma belle Lionne, toujours aussi combattante, même inconsciente. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à respecter les critères de sa maison avec beaucoup de volonté. Les rouge et or étaient vaillants, téméraires, loyaux. Des caractères totalement différents de ceux de ma maison respective : Serpentard. Nous sommes prétentieux, orgueilleux, sans la moindre once de sentiments en nous.

Néanmoins il y a bien un caractère qui nous unit : l'inconscience. L'inconscience d'un serpent qui laisse une Lionne planait seule, et l'inconscience d'une Lionne de croire qu'elle pourrait planer seule.

Je me faufilais facilement dans les couloirs, personne ne sortait des dortoirs à cette heure du matin. J'arrivais finalement devant la porte de l'infirmerie, et je sentais toujours la pression augmentait, comme si elle avait pu se réveiller en l'espace de quelques heures, comme si je pouvais encore l'entendre me dire « Hey Drago fait pas la gueule t'es pas un monstre », je ne sais pas d'où elle sortait toutes ces expressions mais elles me faisaient rire beaucoup plus que de raison. Elle avait réussi à briser ma muraille. La seule à l'avoir fait, sans aucune aide.

Peu de monde venait la voir, à part ses meilleurs amis, en fait peu de monde connaissait les véritables raisons de sa disparition et c'était peut-être finalement mieux comme ça. Certains pensaient qu'elle avait était envoyée à Beauxbatôns. Mais elle était bien trop intelligente pour partir là-bas. La véritable raison, c'est que ma Lionne était cernée de près ou de loin, par une prophétie qui la lierait à tout jamais à Voldemort. Jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre meure. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que cette prophétie pouvait bien dire mais si « Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom » mettait tout en œuvre pour la ramener à la vie lui-même, alors la prophétie devait concernait son immortalité, je supposais que cela était le cas en tout cas.

Je m'asseyais à son chevet glissant ma main dans la sienne, on ne sentait presque plus son cœur battre, et cela m'effrayait. J'essayais de retenir tant bien que mal quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Je les essuyais rageusement, je savais ce qu'elle m'aurait dit, me persuadant que de pleurer et d'être triste était un sentiment humain. Je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de pleurer en public me contentant de laisser mon oreiller abréger ma peine. Je pris un grand souffle et faisais ce que je faisais tous les soirs.

« Bonjour ma petite Lionne, tu vas mieux aujourd'hui ? Moi je ne vais pas vraiment bien, tu sais tous ces gens qui me regardent, je ne supporte plus cela. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis que je sais que toi tu ne peux faire que ça, les nuits me paraissent tellement longues depuis que je ne rêve plus que de toi, je me remémore les événements, ta chute, j'ai des images qui me traversent l'esprit et je me met à pleurer, c'est dur car je ne l'ai jamais fait, alors pleurer pour toi je ne pensais que jamais ça n'arriverait et si quelqu'un me l'avait dit, je lui aurais ri au nez. Mais tout à changer depuis notre rencontre mais surtout depuis ce foutu accident, j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre que je me rends compte que je t'aime beaucoup plus que je le croyais. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien et que beaucoup de monde ne nous approuvera pas, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi, même si je sais que ça fera souffrir quelques personnes. Juste je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas maintenant, je t'aime tellement, si tu savais. »

Des larmes tombaient en rafale de mes yeux, je posais finalement ma tête sur son torse et m'endormit épuisé d'avoir autant pleuré, bercé par sa respiration.

…

Voici pour le premier chapitre ! Mais qui est donc la belle endormie ? Faite moi part de vos idées, j'adorerais savoir comment vous voyez la suite ! Ca serait marrant non ? Aller reviewer (je sais pas du tout si ça s'écrit comme ça mais c'est pas grave, on aura essayé ! LOL)

NAR, xoxo.


End file.
